Um Devaneio
by La Flaca
Summary: O que acontece quando Hermione resolve usar o feitiço devaneador patenteado, o patented daydream charm, dos gêmeos? Essa fic contém elementos do HBP, por isso é recomendada para quem já leu o 6º livro, pelo menos vai fazer mais sentido.


**Um Devaneio**

Sinopse: O que acontece quando Hermione resolve usar o "feitiço devaneador patenteado"(patented daydream charm) dos gêmeos?

obs: essa fic contém elementos do HBP, por isso é recomendada para quem já leu o 6º livro (pelo menos vai fazer mais sentido). Mas, se você não leu o livro e ainda assim quiser ler a fic, esteja a vontade. Pode conter leves spoilers. R/Hr

N/A: Desde o momento em que Hermione ganhou o "patented daydream charm" na loja dos gêmeos eu fiquei imaginando em que momento ela poderia utilizá-lo. Então criei esse devaneio (que na verdade é um devaneio meu, que tive logo depois que Mione convidou Ron na aula de Herbologia), e que acabou nem se concretizando né, fazer o que. É um devaneio bobo e um tanto meloso, eu sei, mas quem é que nunca teve um devaneio bobo?

N/A 2: Ah, e não sei como deve ficar o nome em português de "patented daydream charm" e apenas supus que seria "feitiço devaneador patenteado". Para quem não sabe "devaneio" é tipo sonhar acordado, imaginar coisas que poderiam acontecer, em outras palavras uma espécie de "viagem". Só pra relembrar aí vai o trecho do livro que descreve o "patented daydream charm": "One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um Devaneio**

"'Slug Club,'"repeated Ron with a sneer worthy of Malfoy. "It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug —" "We're allowed to bring guests," said Hermione, who for some reason had turned a bright, boiling scarlet, "and I was going to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"

"You were going to ask me?" asked Ron, in a completely differ-ent voice. "Yes," said Hermione angrily. "But obviously if you'd rather 1 hooked up with McLaggen ..." There was a pause while Harry continued to pound the resilient pod with a trowel. "No, I wouldn't," said Ron, in a very quiet voice. (trecho de "Half Blood Prince", capítulo 14: "Felix Felicis")

(tradução "mais ou menos" do trecho acima)

"Slug Club," repitiu Ron com um sarcasmo típico de Malfoy. "É patético. Bem, eu espero que você aproveite sua festa. Por que você não tenta ficar com McLaggen? Então Slughorn poderia fazer vocês Rei e Rainha Slug-" "nós podemos trazer convidados," disse hermione, que por alguma razão ficou escarlate, "e eu ía te chamar para ir, mas se você acha que é estúpido então eu não vou incomodar!"

"Você ía me chamar?" perguntou Ron, em uma voz completamente diferente. "Sim," disse Hermione ferozmente. "Mas obviamente você prefere que eu fique com McLaggen..." "Não, eu não prefiro," disse Ron, numa voz bem baixa.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estava feliz, não só porque tinha acabado de sair da aula de transfiguração e ser elogiada pela Professora McGonagall por ser a única a conseguir conjurar os canários e com tanta perfeição, estava feliz também por lembrar que finalmente as coisas pareciam estar dando certo com Ron... ela reparou que ele agora a tratava bem melhor, principalmente depois que ela o convidou para a festa de natal do Slug Club. Hermione mal podia esperar que esse dia chegasse, já esperou tanto tempo para ir a uma festa na companhia dele, desde o Baile de Inverno, quando a demora do amigo a tomar atitudes acabou por tornar tudo diferente do que ela havia sonhado...

Ainda faltava pouco mais de meia hora para a próxima aula e Hermione decidiu então dar uma revisada em Runas Antigas, levantou-se da poltrona onde estava sentada na sala comunal e foi em direção ao dormitório das garotas para pegar seu livro e suas anotações. Ao chegar ao quarto, procurou o livro e deparou-se com uma caixa estampada com uma figura colorida de um jovem bonito e uma garota no convés de um navio pirata - Feitiço Devaneador Patenteado - estava escrito na embalagem. Hermione imediatamente se lembrou daquele produto, que Fred deu a ela

quando foi visitar a loja "Gemialidades Weasley". _Mágica extraordinária_ - pensou. E dando uma rápida relida no rótulo se sentiu tentada a testar o feitiço devaneador naquele mesmo momento.

_Por que não?_ - Pensou Hermione - _só 30 minutos... um devaneio agora e depois vou pra aula._

Então Hermione abriu a caixa e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos... quando abriu ela estava em plena sala comunal da Grifinória, haviam enfeites de Natal, muitas luzes...

Foi então que ela viu um garoto alto e de cabelos ruivos de costas em pé perto da porta. Hermione se aproximou dele e tocou de leve seu ombro "Ron?"

ele se virou para ela e disse: "Olá Hermione, até que enfim você apareceu, você demorou pra se arrumar hein? Já estou aqui embaixo faz um bom tempo"

"Me desculpe por te deixar esperando, eu não..."

"Tudo bem" disse Ron "Valeu a pena, você está muito... bonita." e dizendo isso Ron corou levemente.

"Obrigada" disse Hermione que nesse momento sentiu o sangue subir para a face. "você também está ótimo"

Ron sorriu e disse "Então, vamos?" e segurou Hermione pela mão.

Eles foram então em direção ao Escritório de Slughorn, onde estaria acontecendo a festa, no corredor Hermione perguntou "Onde está Harry?"

"Já deve estar lá na festa, a acompanhante dele desceu cedo, eu vi quando saíram"

"Quem é a acompanhante dele?"

Hermione ainda não havia pensado com quem Harry poderia ir para a festa... _Romilda Vane seria bem engraçado..._

"Romilda Vane" disse Ron

_Pensando bem_, refletiu Hermione, _apesar de o devaneio ser meu, acho que o Harry não merece!_ _Coitado, ele merece alguém mais interessante_.

"O que? Romilda?" assustou-se Hermione

"Brincadeira" disse Ron rindo "Até parece que ele iria com aquela doida. Ele vai com Ginny"

"Bem melhor" disse Hermione

"Você diz isso porque não é o irmão dela!" disse Ron "Bom, de qualquer forma antes o Harry do que o Dean".

"Ah, mas e por que ela não convidou o namorado então?" perguntou Hermione

"Porque eles brigaram, e Harry se ofereceu para ir com ela. Para que ela não fosse só".

"Sei..." disse Hermione.

"Já estamos chegando ao escritório?" perguntou Ron

"Quase" respondeu Hermione

Eles andaram mais um pouco pelo corredor, sem trocar palavras, Hermione podia apenas sentir o calor da mão de Ron na sua. E dava uma sensação muito boa de alegria ao pensar que estava ali com ele, finalmente. Andaram até alcançar uma porta.

"É aqui" disse ela abrindo a porta.

"Uau, é bem maior do que eu pensava!" disse Ron "E nossa quanta gente"

Realmente a festa parecia ter muito mais pessoas do que Hermione esperava, a Grifinória em peso estava lá, haviam muitos de outras casas também, porém poucos sonserinos, e certamente Draco Malfoy não estava entre os convidados.

Hermione e Ron arrumaram lugares para se sentar e logo Harry e Ginny se juntaram a eles na mesa.

"Ron!" exclamou Harry "que bom que você veio".

"Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo!" disse Ginny.

"Por que?" quis saber Hermione.

"Porque agora ele vai ficar no meu pé!" respondeu a ruiva.

"Haha! Essa foi boa" disse Ron "Até parece que vou perder meu tempo com você, além do mais eu tenho o Harry aqui pra tomar conta de você! Não é Harry?".

Harry não disse nada apenas confirmou com a cabeça, numa expressão confusa... em seguida disse "Ah claro, eu vou ficar de olho na sua irmã"

Ginny não pareceu se importar muito com o comentário do irmão, deu apenas um sorriso sem graça.

"Adoro essa música" disse Ginny "Harry, vamos dançar?".

E ele e Ginny se levantaram da mesa deixando a sós Hermione e Ron. Hermione olhou para ele. Eles estavam calados, sem saber muito o que dizer Ron olhava para o nada, ela olhava para ele. Que situação... pensou. Então Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

"Em que está pensando?"

Ele olhou para ela e disse "nada" e o silêncio voltou por uns instantes, depois ele voltou a falar "aliás, tem uma coisa, uma coisa em que estou pensando."

"Que é...?"

"Qual é a daquele McLaggen afinal?"

"como assim?" quis saber Hermione

"Ele não para de olhar pra você, acho que ele gosta de você... a se ele encostar em um fio de cabelo seu eu pego ele e..."

"Ron quem se importa com o McLaggen?" disse Hermione "Eu não gosto dele, seu eu gostasse dele eu teria vindo com ele pra festa"

"Ainda bem, eu também não gosto dele." respondeu Ron "Mas então, você só vai para as festas com as pessoas que você gosta é?".

"Geralmente" Respondeu "Isso é, se a pessoa que eu gosto quiser vir comigo.".

"Mas" insistiu Ron "E se eu não quisesse vir com você e o McLaggen te chamasse você iria com ele?".

"Bom, depende" respondeu ela "dependendo do motivo que você tivesse para recusar meu convite, eu poderia sair com ele só para te irritar!".

"Ah, isso me irritaria muito!" disse Ron rindo.

Hermione olhava para o amigo, e pensou que ele ficava tão lindo quando sorria, e ela não podia deixar de sentir-se derreter por aquele sorriso. _Que vontade de dizer a ele que o sorriso dele era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo... E por que não? É só um devaneio, o que mais pode acontecer? É só imaginar o que eu quiser que aconteça_

"Ron, sabia que você tem um sorriso lindo?"

Ron ficou vermelho, e sorriu mais ainda.

"Não. Mas que bom que você gosta, pelo menos há alguma coisa em mim que você goste" respondeu ele.

"Não é a única coisa que gosto em você, gosto do seu jeito, sabe, seu jeito de falar, sua voz, também gosto do seu cabelo, dos seus olhos, gosto da sua companhia."

Ron conseguiu ficar mais vermelho do que já estava "Eu também. Eu adoro estar com você".

Hermione sorriu. Ron levantou-se e perguntou "Vamos dançar?"

"Claro" respondeu Hermione.

E Hermione levantou-se e ficou perto de Ron. Ele passou uma mão por sua cintura e a outra apoiou em suas costas. Hermione se agarrou a seu pescoço e eles começaram a dançar aquela música. Era uma música lenta, uma das músicas favoritas de Hermione. Hermione nunca tinha imaginado estar tão próxima do amigo como naquele momento. Ela já abraçou ele algumas vezes, mas não era a mesma coisa. Não. Dessa vez era maravilhoso. Não que aquilo tudo não passasse de imaginação, é claro que era, era apenas um devaneio, e devaneios desse tipo com Ron se tornavam cada vez mais freqüêntes, mas nenhum deles era tão real como este.

"Isso é tão irreal" disse Ron "Estar aqui com você. É ótimo".

_Que ironia_. Pensou Hermione. Aquilo não era nada real de fato, apesar de para ela parecer realidade.

"Não" disse Hermione "É surreal" e sorriu.

A música lenta acabou e no mesmo instante começou uma mais agitada. Eles dançaram a música toda, mas como se empolgaram muito na dança Hermione sentiu-se logo cansada.

"Estou com sede" disse ela

"Eu vou pegar umas cervejas amanteigadas para nós" disse Ron

Ron some no meio da multidão de alunos, e segundos depois volta com duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

"Vem Hermione, vamos brindar" disse ele animado

"Mas brindar o que?" perguntou Hermione

"Ah seilá. Qualquer coisa. Brindar pela nossa vitória no Quadribol, brindar nosso primeiro encontro juntos, brindar pelo melhor Natal que já passei..."

"Está bem!" disse Hermione "vamos ao brinde!"

"Um brinde a tudo isso que eu falei antes e a outras coisas boas" disse Ron e tomou um gole da cerveja amanteigada.

Hermione também bebeu seu gole. _impressionante, o gosto da cerveja amanteigada é tão real, e ainda matou minha sede_. Hermione depois de beber a garrafa toda já se sentia até um pouco de tontura.

"Tudo bem Mione?" perguntou Ron

"Não é nada só estou um pouco zonza" disse ela rindo, logo em seguida tropeçou e só não se esborrachou no chão porque Ron a segurou.

"Ei ei, cuidado" disse ele rindo "quase que você batia a cara no chão"

Ela, ainda envolvida pelos braços de Ron se aproximou do garoto e deu-lhe um abraço. Ele afagou seus cabelos calmamente e depois de alguns segundos, olhou nos olhos dela e disse:

"Se eu te disser uma coisa, promete que não vai rir?"

"Depende. Se for engraçado pode ser que eu ria. É engraçado?"

"Mais ou menos, quer dizer, não posso dizer que não tenha graça nenhuma o que quero te dizer"

"Vamos diga logo, estou curiosa"

"Mas você vai rir de mim"

"Não vou não, eu prometo que não vou rir, diga"

"É que eu te amo" disse ele que já estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

Hermione sentiu uma alegria enorme ao ouvir isso. Sentiu vontade de sair rindo. _Eu sabia, eu sabia. pensava._

"Tá vendo?" disse ele parecendo um pouco zangado "Eu disse que você ia rir"

Hermione ficou séria por uns instantes.

"Eu não estou rindo de você Ron, nem acho que o que você disse seja besteira, estou rindo porque estou feliz. Estou quase explodindo de tanta felicidade"

Ron então parecia mais aliviado e sorriu.

"E por que está tão feliz?"

"Você não ficaria feliz de ouvir da boca da pessoa que você ama que te ama?"

"Claro. E...?"

"Então. É que eu acabei de ouvir!"

"Ah Mione! Então me faça esse favor sim? Me faça feliz também?"

"Eu te amo também. Pode rir agora"

E Ron começou rir, aquele riso que ela tanto adorava. Por um instante Hermione lembrou, _é só minha imaginação! Mas tudo parece tão natural, que nem sinto que sou eu quem controlo meus devaneios...ou pelo menos deveria controlar._

Ron então passou a mão pelo rosto dela e murmurou algo como "você é tão linda" ele se aproximou cada vez mais da face de Hermione, o coração dela disparou. A respiração dele cada vez mais próxima da sua. Hermione fechou os olhos e seus lábios tocaram os de Ron. Hermione sentiu um arrepio. Foi um beijo intenso. A melhor sensação do mundo para ela até aquele momento. Tudo bem, era tudo de mentirinha, mas mesmo assim era a melhor sensação, _se em sonho é assim imagina se isso um dia se tornar realidade,_ pensava Hermione.

De repente ele parou de beijá-la afastou-a de si e gritou:

"Hermione! Acorda!"

"hãn? como assim Ron?" perguntou Hermione assustada

"ACORDA!" dizia ele com uma voz fina semelhante à de Lilá Brown.

Então Hermione pode ver seu devaneio se desmanchando no ar como uma nuvem de poeira levando toda a alegria e o som da festa e Lilá se materializou em sua frente, com a expressão assustada, chacoalhando Hermione pelos ombros e dizendo: "Hermione, tudo bem?"

"hãn? ahh... tudo bem sim" respondeu ela

"O que deu em você? Há horas você está sentada aí na cama com cara de abobada, dispersa do mundo, eu te gritando e você parecendo fora da realidade! Cheguei a pensar que você tivesse sido enfeitiçada!"

"Ah" disse Hermione "Não foi nada, eu só estava tendo um devaneio, está tudo bem, ó meu deus que horas são?" Hermione olhou pro relógio e viu que seu devaneio durou exatos 25 minutos e não os 30 que haviam sido prometidos... _tenho que questionar Fred sobre isso,_ pensou, _mas, talvez não seja bem um defeito, talvez a interferência de Lilá em meu devaneio tenha atrapalhado e diminuido sua duração... é... deve ter sido isso! Que pena, logo na melhor parte..._

Mal sabia Hermione que esse não seria o único momento que Lilá interferiria em um sonho seu.

FIM


End file.
